The present invention relates to an active matrix type liquid crystal display device.
An active matrix type liquid crystal display device includes transparent substrates disposed in opposition to each other with a liquid crystal material interposed therebetween; gate signal lines disposed so as to extend in the x direction and to be juxtaposed in the y direction; drain signal lines disposed so as to extend in the y direction and to be juxtaposed in the x direction, the gate signal lines and the drain signal lines being formed on a liquid-crystal-Side surface of either one of the transparent substrates; and pixel areas, each formed by an area surrounded by adjacent ones of the gate signal lines and adjacent ones of the drain signal lines.
These pixel areas are disposed in matrix form, and a liquid crystal display region is formed by an aggregation of the pixel areas.
Each of the pixel areas is provided with a switching element, which is operated by a scanning signal supplied from one of the adjacent gate signal lines, and a pixel electrode, which is supplied with a video signal from one of the adjacent drain signal lines via the switching element.
This pixel electrode is constructed to control the optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal material by causing an electric field to be generated between the pixel electrode and a counter electrode formed on either one of the transparent substrates.
The gate signal lines and the drain signal lines are disposed so as to extend to the outside of the liquid crystal display region of the liquid crystal display device, and scanning signals applied to the gate signal lines are supplied from a scanning signal driver circuit connected to the gate signal lines, while video signals applied to the drain signal lines are supplied from a video signal driver circuit connected to the drain signal lines.
The liquid crystal display device has a plurality of scanning signal driver circuits and video signal driver circuits, and mutually adjacent ones of the scanning signal lines or drain signal lines are grouped and each group is assigned to one scanning signal driver circuit or one video signal driver circuit.
One construction of such a driver circuit includes a semiconductor device formed by a so-called tape carrier method, which has a construction such that a semiconductor chip is mounted on a film-like substrate and interconnection layers, which are respectively connected to the bumps of the semiconductor chip, are formed along a surface of the-film-like substrate, and the extending ends of the respective interconnection layers are connected to a terminal at each end of the interconnection layers.
Solder is used for the connection between the input terminals of the semiconductor device and terminals of the printed circuit board, whereas the connection between the output terminals of the semiconductor device and terminals of the liquid crystal display panel is provided by a so-called anisotropic conductive film ACF.